1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transmission module and an optical transceiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, an optical signal to be used in optical communication is generated by modulating laser light being a carrier wave with an optical modulator. Note that, as systems for modulating light, there are known a direct modulation system and an external modulation system. In the direct modulation system, a laser oscillator configured to output laser light performs modulation operation in response to a modulation signal. In the external modulation system, laser light output without being modulated is modulated with a modulator.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-244229, there is disclosed an optical transceiver including an optical module including an optical modulation unit configured to modulate light of a semiconductor laser device. The optical module includes a pair of main electrical signal transmission lines including a positive-phase signal transmission line and a negative-phase signal transmission line.